Nox pulchra est Decorus
by Sapphire The Legendary Child
Summary: Sapphire, she couldn't stop thinking of him. Lorenzo. All she ever wanted was him. All her life. She was born to love him. SapphirexLorenzo "Nox pulchra est Decorus" is Latin for "The Night Is Beautiful" Capcom owns Haunting ground


_**Nox noctis est decorus**_

By Sapphire the Legendary Child

"Why can't I resist him?" Sapphire said casually looking out the window of the dining room. The dining room was one of Sapphire's favorite rooms, she didn't understand why. She presumed it was because of the dark and gothic beauty of it all. She sat there just thinking of her lover. Lorenzo.

"Maybe it's because of his seduction…or maybe it's because he's so damn dominant." She said slightly curious at her own words. She always wondered why she loved him. Ever since she was a child all she could think about was a man like him. Dominant, Seductive, Gentle, Sensual, Rough. "_He's so smart_…" she thought to herself gently. "_He has the mind of a 1000 year old man, yet he looks like an angel from hell and heaven at the same time_." She began to stare at the moon above her.

"Moonlight…what are you doing here?" Said Lorenzo walking in with only his bottom robe on. It was obvious why he was here. He always was worried about her ever since she left her former home on Mobius. "It's not safe for you here child." He said casually with a slight hint of dominance. "You know Daniella might lose it again." He said chuckling darkly.

With that, Lorenzo began to walk up to her, looking out at the window with her. "Beautiful isn't it?" He said staring at the moon proudly.

"Yes, very." Sapphire said staring desperately at the moon, with a slight hint of sadness. She felt ugly whenever he said anything was beautiful around her. She felt like she didn't deserve to hear him even say those things around her. She knew that deep inside she would never be as beautiful as him. With those words ringing through her ears she began to walk away sadly.

"Where do you think your going?" Said Lorenzo as he grabbed her arm fiercely, pulling her into a dominant yet gentle kiss. "The night is beautiful, just like you are." He said smiling evilly at her.

Sapphire couldn't help but blush at his kind words. She was never used to being dominated so quickly. "You're such a show off." She said pulling him off, trying to resist him. She began to walk to the kitchen when suddenly she felt a gentle touch on her stomach, rubbing it hungrily. She knew he was behind her now. She could feel his hot breath on her ear, sucking on her probe. "My azoth…" He said whispering sexually. She couldn't take it. His muscles against her back. It made her feel so…so… complete.

"Lorenzo…I…I" She tried to speak but a finger went into her mouth. Begging her to suck on it. She couldn't resist, she began to suck. Blushing ever so gently. She was then forcefully turned around by his hands and was given a powerful, longing kiss. She began to hear his kind words reassuring her. _"Why must you run from me?"_ Said a very hungry Lorenzo. "_Oh how I love thee azoth…" _He began to feel around her body. Her breasts were very hard, yet very suckle.

"Please Lorenzo…Not here…" Said Sapphire trying to push him off but was only pushed back into his grasp by his strong arms. "Succumb to me." Lorenzo said as if he said this all the time. "Lo-Lo" She was then slammed onto the dining table. Both his hands forcing her down on hers. His eyes began to sink lowly at her, he knew she enjoyed every second of this, Sapphire knew he knew for she could see it in his eyes. She knew once he was hungry for love he wouldn't stop. "Lorenzo…please enter me…" Sapphire said turning into a cherry before his eyes.

Lorenzo just laughed dominantly at her immediate overcoming blush and began to take his robe off. He then shoved his erect penis gently inside her. Sapphire moaned very gently at first and began to raise into a larger one. "Lorenzo!" She gasped in immediate surprise at his huge inch. "Hmhmhm…my dear sweet Sapphire…" He said coming closer to her lips more then ever. He knew she was already close to her peak, he wondered how long it had been since she had such wonderful sex.

"My dear…your so tight" He said starting to go faster in pace. "Lo-Lorenzo…" Sapphire said closing her eyes, ready for her climax to take over her. She wanted him so bad. She knew she did. She couldn't stop thinking of him no matter where she was. _"Will I ever get over you?"_ She said in her mind confused. "_No, never my dear…never_" Said Lorenzo, answering back at her question, for he knew how much she thought of him. He was never able to sleep well because of it. He knew she longed for him for such a long time.

Before they knew it they began to synchronously slam into each other. Their hearts were racing at such a wild pace, their eyes never breaking contact. "Lorenzo!" Sapphire screamed as she was about to reach her peak. _"Have you longed for me as I long for you?" _Said a proud, dominant voice of Lorenzo. Then as if in tune, they moaned and climaxed at the same time.

As they began to caress each other after their climax, they had realized they were meant for each other. Sapphire's soul mate was found. And so was Lorenzo's…They would never forget this night, this beautiful, gorgeous, night.

_Azoth…_

_**THE END**_


End file.
